La Visite
by Norellenilia
Summary: Il est temps d'aller de l'avant. Pour la première fois depuis l'incendie, Alice décide de se rendre sur la tombe de sa famille.


**Note : Spoilers sur la fin du jeu, et mention des mêmes thèmes dérangeants que dans l'histoire (viol, mort).**

* * *

« Il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais dû venir ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'en a empêchée. La peur ? La culpabilité ? Ne pas savoir quoi dire, ou comment le dire ?

Je ne sais pas. Et au fond, peu importe, finalement. Je suis là, maintenant.

Lizzie, il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vus, Papa, Maman et toi. Depuis que j'ai vu notre maison familiale brûler sous mes yeux, et vous avec.

Enfin, sauf toi, ma Lizzie. Tu n'es pas morte à cause des flammes, ou même de la fumée. C'est pourtant ce que j'ai cru pendant longtemps, et ce que tout le monde croit encore probablement. Car j'ai bien peur d'être la seule personne qui puisse encore faire éclater la vérité. Et qui irait croire une femme qui a passé dix ans de sa vie chez les fous ?

Et oui, ma Lizzie. Il faut croire que ça ne m'a pas réussi, tout ça. Mon monde a été détruit, le réel comme l'imaginaire. Et _il_ a voulu en tirer profit… Il a voulu me faire oublier, mais comment aurais-je pu ? Comment aurais-je pu vous oublier, tous les trois ?

L'ironie, dans tout ça, c'est que plus il a essayé de me faire oublier cette nuit-là, plus les souvenirs me sont revenus. Je me suis rappelé cet homme, qui se tenait près des arbres devant notre maison, observant toutes les traces de son crime partir en fumée. Je me suis souvenu de la clé de ta chambre, qu'il a toujours gardée, et dont il a ensuite eu le culot de se servir contre moi. Je me suis rappelé avoir entendu ta voix, peu de temps avant l'incendie. Mais il m'a fallu un temps beaucoup, beaucoup trop long avant de comprendre que tu ne parlais pas dans ton sommeil…

Oh, ma pauvre Lizzie… Je voudrais pouvoir remonter le temps… Je voudrais appeler Papa et Maman, les alerter, pour le faire fuir et l'empêcher de te faire du mal… Je voudrais leur crier de sauter par la fenêtre pour échapper aux flammes, comme Dina me l'a montré… Pardon, Lizzie… Je n'étais qu'une pauvre gamine imaginative, perdue dans son monde, qui a préféré voir un centaure plutôt que de reconnaître un violeur et un meurtrier. Tout comme, une fois adulte, j'ai préféré me cacher de la réalité et inconsciemment fermer les yeux sur ses méfaits commis sur des enfants, qu'il vendait comme de vulgaires objets… Je voudrais tellement que tu saches à quel point je m'en veux…

Mais ne t'en fais pas, Lizzie. Justice t'a été rendue. Nous savions tous les deux que personne ne me croirait si je racontais l'histoire à la police. Alors je l'ai poussé sous un train. C'était la seule façon de lui faire payer ses crimes. Ainsi, il ne fera plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit. Et si jamais il existe vraiment un au-delà, alors je sais que tu es en sécurité. Un tel individu ne mérite certainement pas d'entrer au paradis où te trouves sûrement.

Ma douce Lizzie… Toi qui étais si joyeuse, si pleine de vie… Toi qui avais des rêves, des espoirs, il t'a tout pris. Et il t'a forcée à te retrouver bien trop tôt entre ces quatre planches de bois, toi qui détestais être enfermée… Et Papa, et Maman, qui avaient eux aussi encore tant de choses à faire… Papa qui rêvait de pouvoir montrer ses photos au monde entier, Maman qui souhaitait plus que tout nous voir réussir notre vie à toutes les deux… Tout ça, parti en cendres. A cause d'un homme qui n'a pas supporté qu'on le rejette. C'est tellement injuste… Nourrice m'a dit un jour que je devais grandir et quitter mon pays des merveilles, car ce n'est pas ça, le vrai monde. J'aurais aimé une transition moins brutale.

Je te demande pardon, ma Lizzie… Mon jeune âge, mon insouciance, puis le choc, ne m'ont pas permis de faire quoi que ce soit, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. J'aurais pu, j'aurais _dû_ vous aider… N'est-ce pas ? Aurais-je vraiment pu changer la donne ? Ou est-ce ma culpabilité qui me trompe ? Je croyais pourtant l'avoir vaincue et avoir laissé son cadavre au Pays des Merveilles. Peut-être les fantômes existent-ils réellement.

Je ne sais plus vraiment en quoi je dois croire. J'ai beau avoir grandi, j'ai encore parfois un peu de mal à distinguer le réel de l'irréel. Mais je voudrais croire que, quelque part, tu m'entends. Et j'ai l'espoir égoïste que tu pourras pardonner à ta faible petite sœur de ne pas avoir su te venir en aide.

J'espère aussi que tu m'entends quand je dis que je t'aime. Que je vous aime tous les trois, et que vous me manquez énormément…

\- Au risque de te décevoir, Liddell, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne t'entende pas.

\- S'il te plaît, le Chat. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Ne vois-tu pas que je suis en train de me recueillir ? Cela me fait du bien de lui parler et de dire tout haut ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Et si toi tu m'entends, pourquoi ne le pourrait-elle pas ?

\- Cela ne fonctionne pas vraiment comme ça.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais laisse-moi donc cette illusion. Une de plus, une de moins… Au moins, celle-ci m'est agréable.

\- Je pourrais mal le prendre…

\- Je ne te savais pas si susceptible. Mais dès que je te vois, cela annonce une mauvaise nouvelle. Pardonne-moi de me méfier de tes apparitions.

\- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, Liddell. Mes conseils ne t'ont-ils donc jamais été utiles ?

\- Si, je dois bien l'admettre. Et à présent, quels conseils félins as-tu à me donner ?

\- Aller de l'avant. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de toute façon. Retourner en arrière est impossible, et stagner sur place ne changera rien pour qui que ce soit. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. A quoi cela servirait-il de rebrousser chemin, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de chemin à rebrousser ?

\- Je veux aller de l'avant. Mais quelle direction dois-je prendre ?

\- Le Bombyx te dirait sûrement qu'il n'y a pas de bonne direction.

\- Cela ne m'aide pas.

\- On ne peut pas toujours savoir où nous mènera le chemin que l'on emprunte. Et à force d'hésiter, on finit par rater le coche.

\- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour, « Bien peu savent trouver le chemin ; et ceux qui le trouvent ne s'en rendent pas compte. »

\- Des mots plein de sagesse. Alors, Liddell ? Que vas-tu faire, à présent ? Es-tu prête à prendre le risque d'avancer ?

\- Je suis prête.

\- Alors allons-y. »


End file.
